Autour d'Harry
by Solsten
Summary: [suspendue]Quand l'avorton se change en véritable bombe sexuelle va y'avoir du remue ménage à Poudlard fic délire, [yaoi]


**Disclaimer **HP et tous les persos ne m'appartiennent nullement TT…c'est bien dommage

d'ailleurs…

**Genre : **Humour/ Romance, toujours du yaoi donc en gros ceux qui supportent pas les couples homosexuels, ils sont « gentils » et ils se cassent de là pour nous laisser entre gens de bonne compagnie !

**Couple : **HP+DM ( dans ce sens ou dans l'autre c'est pas encore décidé lol)

**Rating : **T

**Note **: tout ceci est un gros délire qui est entre autre en partie le résultat de discussions surréalistes et résolument yaoi avec ma pote jeananit

« pensées de Draco »

(commentaires de l'auteuze et de…. ! surprise)

* * *

**Autour D'Harry**

Cétait la cohue dans le Poudlard Express.

Draco Malfoy réussit enfin à trouver un compartiment vide. Il s'y glissa sans attendre et referma la porte au nez d'un Serdaigle de 4ème année. Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des confortables banquettes. Avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Je vais pouvoir voyager tranquille. Enfin ! »

A peine eut-il fini de penser cela que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Crabble et Goyle.

« Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

-On a eu du mal à te trouver Draco, le train et ben il est vachement grand, attaqua Goyle.

« Crétins congénitaux »

- Il n'est pas plus grand que les années précédentes abrutis.

Draco se massa les tempes du bout des doigts sentant poindre une migraine. Et il se dit que la situation n'allait certainement pas s'améliorer comme il voyait l'assommante Pansy Parkinson en personne entrer dans le compartiment à son tour.

Elle se jeta sur lui sans perdre une seconde et s'accrocha à lui comme la sangsue qu'elle avait toujours été.

« argh , lâche moi sale créature ! Ne me touche pas avec tes mains… yeurk pleine de doigts. C'est dingue j'avais jamais remarqué mais elle a plus de cinq doigts par main ou quoi ?

Un... deux… trois...quatre …cinq... nan y'en a que cinq mais ils sont énormeuhsss , c'en est effrayant !Rien qu'avec une gifle elle peut tuer quelqu'un avec des engins pareils !»

Pendant cette réflexion au combien importante pour la suite de la fic _( ndD : j'ai comme l'impression que tu te fouts de moi là -.- / ndS ; moi ? non j'oserais jamais , tu me connais / ndD : justement -.-_' Pansy en profitait joyeusement pour le tripoter à sa guise.

Agacé, Draco la repoussa sans ménagement.

-Mais Draco je suis si contente de te revoir ! T'es pas content toi ? Dis je t'ai manqué ? Vraiment manqué beaucoup, beaucoup ? Rassure toi mon amour, quand nous serons mariés on sera plus jamais séparés, jamais mon amour !

« Stupide femelle, tu m'as pas du tout manqué, j'avais même réussi à t'oublier pendant les vacances ! Vivre avec toi collée à mes basques toute ma vie ! Tu rêves éveillée là, je préfère encore épouser un elfe de maison ! »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la « Chose ». Celle-ci déjà partie dans son monde ne le remarqua même pas. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse la mine bougonne et se tourna vers la fenêtre résolu à ignorer ces trois ignobles squatteurs de compartiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des camarades avec qui discuter pour passer le temps. Il avait juste ces deux crétins et l'autre folle. Les gens civilisés s'étaient bien garder d'approcher le compartiment maudit. Grrrh, s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose rapidement il allait tester tous les sorts les plus vicieux qu'il connaissait sur les trois parasites qui lui avaient imposé leur répugnante compagnie.

Comme quoi quand on le demande très fort un miracle peut arriver !

Il vit passer dans le couloir Belette sixième de la portée et Sang de Bourbe à grandes dents et grosse touffe. En frémissant d'anticipation, il se jeta sur la porte pour aller les provoquer , il avait les premières insultes sur le bout de sa langue délicieuse _( ndS : draco lache le clavier ! ça va t'en as pas marre de te jeter des fleurs ? èé / ndD : Faut bien que je le fasse vu que t'as l'air décidée à me faire passer pour un demeuré dans cette fic / ndS : j'ai juste choisi de montrer la vérité aux petits nenfants à qui on ment honteusement à propos de toi à longueur de fanfic ! j't'ai calmé là ! )_ quand un cri inhumain détruisit irrémédiablement ses capacités auditives.

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

« Mais il va pas bien ce con pour beugler comme ça ! Mes pauvres oreilles, mes tympans fragiles et tout délicats ! bouh, je suis sur que je suis sourd maintenant ! En plus il a mis combien de Y dans son Har… enfin dans son Potter quoi ? Il connaît les mots classe et distinction ?» _( ndS : a peu près autant que toi si ça peut te donner un aperçu èé / ndD : j'exige mon transfert dans une autre fic, avec une auteuze décente / ndS : t'as saoulé toutes les autres avec tes caprices de diva, t'as pas le choix, c'est moi ou l'anonymat! Ah je crois bien que je t'ai re-cassé là ! . Sol 2- Draco 0. Huhu_

Décidé à s'en prendre à ce bon à rien de Potter pour venger le massacre de ses innocents et magnifiques tympans_. ( ndS : J'abandonne garde le clavier, de toute façon je peux te dire que t'as vraiment pas besoin de moi pour te ridiculiser ! Sol3-Draco toujours 0. )_. Ses vannes prêtes à être lancées il se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à l'ennemi gryffondorien number one.

« On va ENFIN s'amuser ».

Mais il fut malheureusement une fois de plus coupé dans son élan. Le spectacle devant ses yeux le laissait pantois _( ndS : en gros Draco il joue au poisson rouge, mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! ... ? Pas de réponse ! O.o , Draco t'es toujours vivant ? oh Draco ? La vache tu vas pas me claquer entre les doigts ! J'vais me faire dézinguer par les lecteurs et par les zautres zauteurs moa ! Draco si tu bouges pas je te jure que j'envoie Crabble te faire du bouche à bouche… et si ça marche pas derrière j'envoie Goyle … puis Pansy. / ndD : NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PAS PANSY ! ndS : quel bouffon, j'le crois pas t'as peur d'une meuf / ndD : excuse-moi, mais t'appelles CA une fille toi ! O.O / ndS : bon je t'accorde celle la, Sol 3 – Draco 1, sans commentaire… )._

Bien chers lecteur arrêtons nous sur Draco jouant à la carpe.. Qu'elle peut en être la raison ?Ah, Hermione tu as une idée .. ! _( ndS comme c'est étonnant / NdD : n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi -.-)_

Nous te lisons Hermione :

Explication 1 – Draco a avalé son chewing-gum en se retournant et est en train de s'étouffer. _( ndD : dites moi que je reve ! Et CA c'est première de l'école ? Ils prennent quoi les profs quand ils corrigent ses parchemins? De l'acide ? Ils ont fumés la Forêt Interdite / ndS : Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)_

Explication 2 – Pansy est rentrée dans son champ de vision… d'où le choc monumental !_( ndD : mouais légèrement mieux mais ça vaut même pas un déplorable ça !)_

Explication 3- Pansy et Dumby sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air sous ses yeux. _( ndD : Yeurk, c'est bien dégueu ça ! allez je vais être magnanime je te mets un Effort exceptionnel pour celle la / ndS : ton bon cœur te perdra, je lui aurais mis un tout juste satisfaisant moa…)_

Explication 4 – Un Harry foutrement sexy se tiens devant lui…Oh Harry bébé, vient voir maman ! Vlam. Mais ça va pas de me cogner, t'es pas bien ma pauvre fille ! Faut aller à Ste Mangouste te faire soigner. Je me casse de cette fic tiens _! (ndD : je t'aime Sol. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, tu es mon idole, quel coup de clavier magistral, j'en suis encore tout ému ! N'empêche elle avait enfin la bonne explication, au moins vu qu'elle est partie j'ai pas à lui mettre un Optimal ça m'aurait fait mal au C.. Quand même… / ndS : qu'est-ce que tu crois , je l'ai bossé mon coup de clavier, faut bien mater tout ces persos arrogants et peu coopératifs nan mais ! èé Et désolée de te le dire mais effectivement tu risques d'avoir mal de ce coté là d'ici peu de temps. héhé )_

Reprenons le cours de la fic en nous arrêtant un instant sur les pensées de Draco.

« Salazar en string ! C'est pas possible, c'est pas lui ! » _( ndS : conseil d'amie , ne cherchez pas à comprendre les expressions de ce type ! Sol toujours 3 – Draco moins 20)_

Il se pinça discrètement le bras _( ndD : Mais aïeuh, t'es une grande malade toi èé)_, ben non il rêvait pas, il avisa alors ses trois squatteurs de compartiment qui fixaient Potter comme s'il était une friandise, la bave aux lèvres.

Et oui chers lecteurs il y a de quoi laissez tout le monde sur le cul ! Imaginez deux secondes : vous quittez l'école en juin et vous laissez derrière vous un maigrichon binoclard pas coiffé, vêtu de quasi guenilles et en septembre vous vous retrouvez avec un apollon de 1m80 pour 70 kilos de muscles, une peau bronzée à souhait, des cheveux décoiffés avec style, habillé de vêtements plus que moulants.. à mon avis ils ont du être moulés directement sur lui, on pourrait même pas y glisser un billet de 5€. Non vraiment du beau boulot en somme ! Bref revenons à notre Draco !

Il le regarda passer devant lui tranquillement pour rejoindre ses deux amis _( ndD : ben elle est pas partie longtemps grosse touffe / ndS : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, elle a pas tenu une page cette §#&# / ndG.Touffe : Je n'allais pas laisser mon meilleur ami entre vos mains dépravées ! ndS : GT ça serait plus crédible si tu arrêtais d'agripper les fesses d'Harry -.-')_ et fut prit d'une bouffée de chaleur torride en avisant le petit cul qui se dandinait dans le jean moulant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Potter s retourna pour lui envoyé un clin d'œil coquin. Il entendit les trois autres squatteurs tombés dans les pommes.

* * *

La question qui tue maintenant : Ca vous a plu ? Je continue ? 

Laissez moi un p'tit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé ( allez j'accepte même les insultes et les menaces pour une fois ) et si ça vaut la peine de continuer tits yeux de chat potté LOL.

Bisous à tous et BONNE ANNEE !


End file.
